Oddly Enough: All in a Day's Work
by Scarlet182
Summary: Kingsport is not what it seems to be *major weirdness...i think i might need some sleep as well*


OddlyEnough __

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, except the ones that you don't recognize. Disney and Alliance Atlantis and so forth own them all. This story is kind of weird and sort of doesn't have a point in it, so bear with me. You all probably think this is stupid, but I'll take it off if you ask nicely. Just don't flame. Once you start reading, you'll see what I mean.

**__**

Oddly Enough: All in a Day's Work

Jamie, who was followed by the rest of the squad, entered the building with boredom in their faces.

"Why is Kingsport so boring?" asked Jamie. "We never have any interesting things happening around here."

"Tell me about it," said Val. "I mean, I love this job, but it's not fun anymore."

"Well, it not supposed to be for fun in the first place," said Hank.

"But you have to admit that getting the same calls over and over again is pretty tedious," added Tyler.

"I guess, but what can we do?" said Hank.

"How about if we sleep?" Jamie said as he moved to the cot. "I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Good idea," said Hank as he climbed up the top bunk.

"How about you, Val?" asked Tyler, but Val was already sleeping on one of the couches.

"I guess you wanted to sleep as well," Tyler said. "Why not?"

And within a few minutes, all four of them fell soundly asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys?" said Brooke. "Wake up!"

Jamie got up and hit his head on the top bunk, causing Hank to wake up as well. Val and Tyler also woke up.

"What now?" asked Jamie.

"What are you holding?" asked Val.

"If you say it's for the recycle bin, I will love you forever," said Hank.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Hank, but in my hands are papers that you have to finish."

"But I did the one last week," said Tyler.

"Well, I have four right here," said Brooke. "And Alex wants them now. Besides, you don't want me to tell him that you four were just snoozing around, do you?"

"No," they all groaned and grabbed some papers for themselves.

As soon as Brooke left, Jamie turned on the TV.

"What are you doing?" asked Hank.

"She didn't say anything about doing two things at the same time."

"Thank you for tuning in on the first edition of Kingsport's Oddly Enough," came a voice from the TV. "Today, I will be going around town to interview people about the strange and odd stuff that has occurred in Kingsport."

"I didn't know this show existed," said Tyler.

"That's why it's the first edition," said Jamie. "And I thought you were smart."

Tyler ignored him and tuned back to the show. The host, Bob Morrison, was interviewing a Kingsport local.

"I stayed up all night playing poker with tarot cards."

"Then what happened, Mr. Barker?"

"Isn't that your neighbor, Hank?" asked Jamie.

"Yea," Hank said. "Now shut up! I'm trying to watch something here."

"I got a full house and four people in my house died," said Mr. Morrison.

****

"Can you believe that?" Bob said as though he was talking to an audience.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Val said. 

"It might be real," said Tyler.

"Shut up, guys!" said Hank. "Bob is interviewing another person."

"What's you story?" Bob asked an old woman.

"I moved into an all-electric house. I forgot and left the porch light on all day." 

"Then what happened?"

"When I got home the front door wouldn't open." 

****

"Can you believe that?" 

"This is a joke," Val said. "There's no electric house here in Kingsport."

"Actually, there was one built near my neighborhood," Tyler said. "They closed it down though because they couldn't get in."

"Well, whatever," Val said. "That guy is getting on my nerves."

The host moved to another victim.

"Tell us your story," he said.

"I rented a lottery ticket. I won a million dollars. But I had to give it back."

"This show is so fake," commented Val once again. "There's no such thing as a rented lottery ticket."

Just then, Alex walked down the hallway.

"Brooke!" he called out. "Did you return that lottery ticket that I rented two weeks ago."

"I returned it yesterday," she replied.

"Thanks," Alex said. "For a minute there I was worried. Hey guys!"

They waved at him.

"We missed out on a lot of stuff," said Hank. 

They tuned into the show again. As the host was talking, someone came up from behind him and hogged the camera.

"I went to San Francisco," he said as he took out something from the bag.

"Eww…that's gross," said Jamie.

"I found someone's heart," he stated before he was taken away.

"Who was that guy?" asked Jamie.

"Wasn't that Dean Kofke?" asked Val.

"He did go to San Francisco last week," said Tyler as the other three stared at him. "He did."

The voice from Bob got their attention back.

"Here's a weird account from Dudley Jenkins."

"They're all weird accounts," said Hank.

"I put my air conditioner in backwards. It got cold outside. The weatherman on TV was confused."

"Now I know that's not true because it's perfectly hot outside," Val said as she opened the window, only to be met by a cold breeze. "Or not."

"Go to the weather channel," said Tyler.

"This is odd," the weatherman said. "It was supposed to be hot today." 

Hank changed the channel back to the show. All of them remained quiet.

"Ok," said Tyler. "This is getting really freaky."

"Do you see this dog?" said Bob. 

"What did they do to that animal?" said Val.

"I put contact lenses in my dog's eyes. They had little pictures of cats on them. Then I took one out and he ran around in circles."

"Poor dog!" Jamie said as he started cracking up. "Now that's funny."

The others joined him as they watched the dog continue to run around in circles.

"Do you know how to speak Spanish, sir?" Bob asked another person.

The guy started to speak Spanish in stutters, but he spoke perfect English.

"What's the deal with that?" asked Tyler.

"I bought a self-learning record to learn Spanish," the guy said. "I turned it on and went to sleep, and the record got stuck. The next day until now, I could only stutter in Spanish."

"Right," said Jamie. "Do you guys think this is real?"

"These are true stories," said Bob from the TV. "They are not fake."

Jamie looked weirdly at the TV.

"Right."

By now, Bob came over a kid who was playing outside his house.

"I babysat that kid last week," said Val.

"I took lessons in bicycle riding," the boy started. "But my parents could only afford half of them."

"That's true," said Val. "At least that's what his mom told me."

"Now I can ride a unicycle."

A clip of the boy riding the unicycle was shown on film. Val only stared at the screen.

"This show is so cool," said Jamie. "I can't believe I've missed out on so much."

Bob appeared on the screen once again.

"There was a power outage at a department store yesterday," he said as they showed the store on the TV. "Twenty people were trapped on the escalators."

Hank stood up and turned off the TV.

"I've seen enough," he said. "That show is whack."

"I have to admit it," said Jamie. "I never thought Kingsport would be this interesting."

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie woke up with a start. The others did too.

"That was the weirdest dream," each of them said before realizing that the alarm was sounding off.

Jamie ran to the ambulance with the rest of them.

"What do we have?" asked Jamie as the ambulance took off.

"They need some assistance at Wind Rider's Path," said Tyler.

"That's in my neighborhood," said Hank. "Is there something wrong?"

"They said four people died," Tyler said with a terrified look on his face as he turned to everyone else. "At Mr. Barker's house."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Yea, that was odd. Most of the quotes, even though I chopped them into different parts, were by Stephen Wright. Yea, that was really odd. Like I said, I'll take it down if you want. I was just in a weird mood today. That was really weird. ~ Scarlet182


End file.
